Kingdom Hearts Trilogy of 2010
by jay city
Summary: Arther, Hayden, Riku, and Justin are trapped by Chinese gaurds see how they get up to the point of getting captured and continuing from then on.


Kingdom Hearts

Trilogy

Of 2010

Part 1

Xehanort's Story

Arthur (Joseph Levitt Gorden), Justin (Kyle Gallner), Hayden (Rooney Mara), and Riku (Anton Yelchin) are all on a snowy clift consulting there plans as they usually do before a huge operation such as this in an odd world that was called "China".

"I have a bad feeling about this."Arthur said with giving a worried expression to Justin.

"You ALWAYS have a bad feeling before an operation. You're just nervous."Hayden always spoke for Justin for some you would kind of expect that from someone who dosen't talk.

"Ok so Riku remember not to approach the entrance to early"Arthur guided.

"Don't worry man. I got it."Riku assured.

"Alright Hayden ther is no trick to your postition accept go through the window. And Finally..."Arthur turned his head to Justin.

"Have fun."Arther gave Justin an evil Justin would do was smile back.

"You're terrible!" Riku said humorously.

Everyone made their way to their positions. Arthur, Justin, and Hayden were smart enough to get caught all that was left was Riku.

"Almost there."he crept through the gaurds entered and grabbed his armes and brought him into a room with his friends in it.

"Try to steal what's most precious to me are we.(Yells in Chinese)"another to gaurds come in with axes.

Justin's narration from now on:Sore on my knees i didn't if we were going to live then my life flashed before my we were trying to steal, what we went through just to be here it was all before my started in the world of springwood.

"Where are we?"Hayden asked.

"It says Elm st."Arthur replied.

"Well what now?"Riku asked lightly starring at me.

"Um..."I pointed toward 1428 elm.

"Are you shure Justin"Arthur always had to be sure so i said.

"Yes"Arthur had sighed in releif.

Hayden knocked on the door. But was shocked to see the girl who opened the door looked like her. Same hair she owned the same clothes EVERYTHING!

"Ok right now im not gonna freak because im believing in anything right now so..."the girl then looked at me and said...

"I'm guessing that you not Quentin."She starred at me.

"I got that i looked like someone a lot in Conneticuit and Devil's Kettle so..."She introduced herself as Nancy took us to her high school the next day went to her school library to get on a computer and read newsreports of deaths at the end we whatched a video of a poor kid getting his face shoved into his computer.

"DAMN!"we all said.

"Who were these people?"Hayden quickley explained about Krueger then a kid who looked like me rushed over to us.

"I know where we have to go!"He said.

"Ok!Wit do you guys wanna go we could use the backup!"Nancy asked.

"Sure."Arthur spoke for the in the car was torture listening to Hayden SING!

" I just can't get you outta my head!"She sang.

"SHUT UP OR I WILL DRIVE THIS CAR INTO A LAKE!"Quentin had a scared expression on there all felt a sudden jolt as a figure in a lab coat and another figure with claws on his right hand and a burnt christmas accually drove the car into a LAKE! But at least everyone was okay.

"Hey!I didn't sing!"Hayden said.

"No it wasn't you it was Freddy and somebody else they were on the road."we all looked at the road nothing was there but we heard two laughs as we proceeded down the road to a went in with a couple of flash lights until I saw somebody with silver hair attacked Riku.

"No!" I was accually ok ad nobody was there.

"You okay?"he asked.

"Some guy with silver hair!"I said.

"Are shure it wasn't Freddy?"He asked.

"Isn't Freddy the burn't one?"Quentin was worried as hell now.

"OH MY GOD!"Nancy screamed at the pictures of her getting were all shocked what freddy had popped out of room to fight accept Nancy had a wound she picked up a sword and cut Freddy's claw hand off.

"HURTS DOESN'T IT THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE IN MY WORLD NOW BITCH!"she proceeded to slit his throat and burn school we had all gotten out and whatch the flames.

"See you later!"we all said goodbye as we went to the next world.

We landed in another world that was camp crystal a barn a girl and a boy were fighting someone in a hockey mask whom had a machete.

"I'll take care of this one!"Riku said and went into the barn. Multiple screams were heard we all wanted to know what he was we were freaked out by the came out with someone else's blood on his face.

"What did you do?"Hayden was tense. Riku turned to her and said

"The unthinkable."well at least he was okay(I thought he needed "help" from people when first did that.)

We went to a country like world called texas. It seamed peaceful (that's what Jay City wants you to think).Until a man carrying a CHAINSAW approach us!

"!"Hayden was mortified and ran.

"Wtf,wtf,wtf,wtf,WTfreakinF!"Arthur was scarred for life.

"!"and don't get me started on Riku. Me? I ran like HELL!Then chainsaw freak had tripped and fell on his own chainsaw when it was on!A girl walked over with a butcher knife and said.

"Oh well won't be needing this."She threw down the buther i saw the silver haired man again that I saw in Springwood. And then dissapeared.

This next world be interesting to tell accept Jay City due to bad things that occured but i will tell you this it invovled a william shatner mask and a butcher we skip to another world called New York.

"What the hell is that?"she pointed to an evil doll with a knife. I got a rock beat the doll to peices.

"DIE...YOU...MOTHER...FUCKER!"chibi Arthur, Hayden, and Riku stand in the corner afraid.

Then we were on our way to china(Ting Tang tong lol).

Now that i've just all the pain and suffering we went through just went to get here. And if your thinking that im going to make through scince im talking to you now quit being a smart ass i mean you've never seen Sin City, American Beauty jeez. I'm out no more narrating for me!

A sharp object impales a guard it was NANCY!

"Nobody messes with my boys!"brings out two pistols and shoots the gaurds.

"Thanks!"we all shouted.

"No problem and you know that guy with the silver hair you talking about he's in that vault"she said pointing to the brown China made vault it's weakness fireworks.

Hayden narrating: I sall narrate scince some people (Justin) don't want to.

I slipped the vault to find what the precious thing was. We wer hired for this job to destroy evil this guy named Xehanort creates an apocolypse on Hollow Bastion dies then comes back to life when he kills this dude named Lumaria. Now we have to kill him!

"You're dead Xehanort give up!"Justin said. This was the first time I had seen him this mad so we left it to him both scaring themselves i nearly threw up when Justin RIPPED XEHANORT'S ARM OFF!And stabbed him in the heart mutiple times and before we knew Xehanort 's weren't as bad as all walked away together and burned Xehanorts body. Evil was destroyed or...was it?

**This is Jay city speaking this is my second story my first wasn't very good and a word from the characters**

**Justin:(sleeping)**

**Nancy:WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Arther:I am a destructive creature who will beat you to a pulp !**

**Quentin:Why does Justin look like me**

**Riku:Freddy looked familiar i think i saw him in a movie.**

**Hayden:...This is Hayden speaking please review or i WILL EAT YOU!**

**She means please comment **


End file.
